rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Occupations
Occupational traits are considered 'Campaign' traits and are highly recommended as they are substantially more valuable than traits from other categories. Academic Academics include librarians, archaeologists, scholars, professors, teachers, and other education professionals. Prerequisite: Age 23+ Class Skills: '''Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Computer Use, Craft (Writing), Linguistics, Diplomacy, Knowledge (arcane lore, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, physical sciences, popular culture, tactics, technology, or theology and philosophy), or Research '''Wealth Bonus Increase: +4 Adventurer Adventurers include professional daredevils, big-game hunters, relic hunters, explorers, extreme sports enthusiasts, field scientists, thrill-seekers, and others called to face danger for a variety of reasons. Prerequisite: '''Age 15+ '''Class Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Bluff, Climb, Demolitions, Disable Device, Drive, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (arcane lore, streetwise, tactics, technology), Stealth, Pilot, Ride, Perception, Survival, Swim, and Heal. '''Bonus Feat: Select one of the following: Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Brawl, or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Athlete Athletes include amateur athletes of Olympic quality and professional athletes of all types, including gymnasts, weight trainers, wrestlers, boxers, martial artists, swimmers, skaters, and those who engage in any type of competitive sport. Prerequisite: '''Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution 13+ '''Class Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Acrobatics, Climb, Drive, Ride, Stealth, Swim '''Bonus Feat: Select either Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Brawl, Combat Martial Arts, or Defensive Martial Arts Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Blue Collar Blue collar occupations include factory work, food service jobs, construction, service industry jobs, taxi drivers, postal workers, and other jobs that are usually not considered to be desk jobs. Prerequisites: Age 18+ Class Skills: 'Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Craft (Electronic, Mechanical, or Structural), Climb, Drive, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Repair, or Ride. '''Wealth Bonus Increase: '+3 Celebrity A celebrity is anyone who, for whatever reason, has been thrust into the spotlight of the public eye. Everyone, it is said, eventually gains his or her 15 minutes of fame. The celebrity stretches those 15 minutes into a career. Actors, entertainers of all types, newscasters, radio and television personalities, and more fall under this starting occupation. '''Prerequisite: Age 15+, Charisma 15+ Reputation Bonus Increase: +2 Wealth Bonus Increase: +4 Creative The creative starting occupation covers artists of all types who fan their creative spark into their career. Illustrators, copy-writers, cartoonists, graphic artists, novelists, magazine columnists, actors, sculptors, game designers, musicians, screenwriters, photographers, and web designers all fall under this occupation. Prerequisite: Age 15+ Class Skills: '''Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Bluff, Computer Use, Craft (Visual Art or Writing), Disguise, Linguistics, Knowledge (arcane lore, or art), Perform (Act, Dance, Keyboards, Percussion Instruments, Sing, Stand-up, String Instruments, or Wind Instruments) '''Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Wealth Bonus Increase: '''+2 Criminal The illicit starting occupation reveals a background from the wrong side of the law. This occupation includes con-artists, burglars, thieves, crime family soldiers, gang members, bank robber, and other types of career criminals. '''Class Skills: '''Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Bluff, Disable Device, Disguise, Linguistics, Gamble, Stealth, Knowledge (streetwise), or Sleight of Hand. '''Bonus Feat: Select either Brawl or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Wealth Bonus Increase: +0 Dilettante Dilettantes usually get their wealth from family holdings and trust funds. The typical dilettante has no job, few responsibilities, and at least one driving passion that occupies his or her day. That passion might be a charity or philanthropic foundation, an ideal or cause worth fighting for, or a lust for living a fun and carefree existence. Prerequisite: Age 18+ Reputation Bonus: +1 Wealth Bonus Increase: +7 Doctor A doctor can be a physician (general practitioner or specialist), a surgeon, or a psychiatrist. Prerequisite: Age 25+, Intelligence 15+ Class Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Craft (Pharmaceutical), Computer Use, Knowledge (Behavioral Sciences, Earth and Life Sciences, or Technology), or Heal. '''Wealth Bonus Increase: +5 Emergency Services Rescue workers, firefighters, paramedics, hazardous material handlers, and emergency medical technicians fall under this category. Prerequisite: Age 18+ Class Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Acrobatics, Climb, Computer Use, Drive, Knowledge (Behavioral Sciences, Earth and Life Sciences, or Technology), Perception, Heal, and Swim. Wealth Bonus Increase: +3 Entrepreneur These small to large business owners have a knack for putting together business plans, gathering resources and getting a new venture off the ground. Class Skills: Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Bluff, Diplomacy, Gamble, Knowledge (business, current events, or technology). Reputation Bonus: +1 Wealth Bonus: +3 Investigative There are a number of jobs that fit within this occupation, including investigative reporters, photojournalists, private investigators, police detectives, criminologists, criminal profilers, espionage agents and others who use their skills to gather evidence and analyze clues. Class Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill the character selects is already a class skill, he or she receives a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Computer Use, Craft (visual art, or writing), Forgery, Investigate, Knowledge (behavioral sciences, civics, earth and life sciences, or streetwise), Research, Search, Sense Motive. Wealth Bonus: +3 Law Enforcement Law enforcement personnel include uniformed police, state troopers, federal police, federal agents, SWAT team members and military police. Wealth Bonus: +3 Bonus Feat: Select one of the following: Combat Martial Arts, Armor Proficiency (light), or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Military Military covers any of the branches of the armed forces, including Army, Navy, Air Force and Marines. Class Skills: '''Choose one of the following skills as a permanent class skill. If the skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Climb, Demolitions, Drive, Knowledge (tactics), Navigate, Pilot, Stealth, Survival, Swim. '''Wealth Bonus: +2 Bonus Feat: Select one of the following: Armor Proficiency (light), or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Religious Ordained clergy of all persuasions, as well as theological scholars and experts on religious studies fall within the scope of this starting occupation. Class Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcane lore, art, behavioral sciences, history, streetwise, or theology and philosophy), , Sense Motive (Wis), Perform (public speaking). Reputation Bonus: +1 Wealth Bonus: +2 Rural Farm workers, hunters and others who make a living in rural communities fall under this category. Class Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill the character selects is already a class skill, he or she receives a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Acrobatics, Climb, Drive, Handle Animal, Perception, Profession, Repair, Ride, Survival, Swim. '''Wealth Bonus: +2 Bonus Feat: Select either Brawl or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Student A student can be in high school, college, or graduate school. He or she could be in a seminary, a military school, or a private institution. A college-age student should also pick a major field of study. Prerequisite: Age 15+. Class Skills: '''Choose any three skills as permanent class skills. If a skill the character selects is already a class skill, he or she receives a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. '''Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Technician Scientists and engineers of all types fit within the scope of this starting occupation. Prerequisite: Age 23+. Class Skills: '''Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill the character selects is already a class skill, he or she receives a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Computer Use, Craft (chemical, electronic, mechanical, or structural), Knowledge (business, earth and life sciences, physical sciences, or technology), Repair, Research. '''Wealth Bonus Increase: +3 White Collar Office workers and desk jockeys, lawyers, accountants, insurance agents, bank personnel, financial advisers, tax preparers, clerks, sales personnel, real estate agents, and a variety of mid-level managers fall within the scope of this starting occupation. Prerequisite: Age 23+. Class Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill the character selects is already a class skill, he or she receives a +1 trait bonus on checks using that skill. Computer Use, Diplomacy, Knowledge (art, business, civics, earth and life sciences, history, physical sciences, or technology), Research. '''Wealth Bonus Increase: +4.